Rei Hanako Starkk
'First Name' Rei 'Last Name' Starkk 'IMVU Name' KoyoteStarkk 'Nicknames' Hanako, Star, Ray of the Dawn Age 06/23/77 Gender Female 'Height' 5'10 'Weight' 127 lbs. 'Blood type' Being a Hemomancer, she does not have normal blood, Her blood is made up of specail blood cells, that absorb her spiritual energy and turn into whatever she wills it, From being to iron skin, to protect her from cuts, or spikes on the ground to pierce an unsuspecting foe thinking they got the better of her. Her blood type is called X because its a One in a Million Anamoly. 'Behaviour/Personality' Her personality depends on her mood. She sometimes is a fun loving free spirited soul, who loves to hit on women, She is a massive lesbian. Other times she is sad and depressed, and introverted, especailly when whe fails to protect one of her friends. She is also confident most of the time, She believes it was her job to protect the weak, and the women of this world. She can be immature as well at times, she loves perving at girls on her freetime, which is said to be unhealthy for a woman her age. Though when its time to be serious, shes a very serious person, she takes her job at protecting the innocent serious. 'Clan & Rank' Wakahisa Clan - Personal Bodyguard 'What district do you live in?' Geisha District in District 2 'Relationship' Single for life 'Occupation' Personal Bodyguard, and Jack-of-all trades Rogue 'Fighting Stlye' Ninjutsu, Bushido, Taekwando, Rei chan'neru (the ability to summon the energy inside yourself into prayers. allowing you to do more than the average Martial Artist. Only Metahumans, or humans with strong spirits can use this technique) and Toxin Mastery 'Weapon of Choice' Swords, Daggers, Needles, Kunani, Shuriken, Chains, Her blood. Poison. Allies/Enemies Allies : Isabel, Kagemaru Clan Enemies : None 'Background' Rei was born into the Starkk Clan, an Outcast clan of Metahumans, who banded together to make a Mercenary group. At the age of Three she started training in Martial arts, and swordplay. By the age of Five, she mastered her ability to use her blood magic. She had gotten older and learned more and more as she did, but she started to notice something around her as she aged. Her friends and family were dieing off. Metahumans where she lived where hunted down because of their strange powers, They were not accepted into the human society at that age. They were scene as mutants, and monsters. And as such they were hunted down by priests and Angels, who were, "Doing the Lords work." How Rei managed to survive the purge of the Metahumans back then was beyon her. Though thankfully to her abnormality in her blood, she was given the gift of longevity, She was like that of an elf, She could survive Thousands of years in her body, as long as she didnt fall ill. Or get murdered. A hundred and so years passed, she didnt really do a whole lot over this time, She traveled the world, to refine her skills with her sword. She managed to slay a couple thousand Demons and Vampires as well, She loved a tough fight, and she always was ready for one. Her quest wouldn't stop till she was dead, or till she found the woman of her dreams. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' ~Fill this in when you pick your clan. Keep it realistic. We do not want OP rpcs~ 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' Chairman Tasanagi (talk) 06:00, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Windchimer94 (talk) 06:01, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Category:Wakahisa Category:Yakuza